The Funkadactyls
Cameron: |weights = Combined weight 232 lbs (125+107) |billed = Orlando, Florida, then Planet Funk |promotions = WWE |debuted = January 9, 2012 |disbanded = July 7, 2014 }} The Funkadactlys 'were a tag team consisting of WWE divas Cameron and Naomi The duo was first formed in WWE's former Developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) where they managed Byron Saxton. They made their main roster debut, as the dancers and valets of Brodus Clay. They made their in-ring debut on the February 6th episode of ''WWE Main Event, against Tamina & Aksana in a winning effort. They were part of the original cast of Total Divas ''debuting in 2013. Developmental territories (2011–2013) On the August 18 episode of ''FCW Televison, Cameron and Naomi competed against Aksana and Maxine in a losing effort. On the September 8 episode of FCW Televison, Cameron and Naomi defeated Aksana and the debuting Leah West. On the October 9, 2011, episode of FCW Televison, Cameron Lynn and Byron Saxton accompanied McCray to ringside during her match against the Leah West. Naomi and Cameron debuted as heel characters, being known as BPDG (Booty Poppin Dance Group), at the October 23 episode of FCW Televison, where they faced Caylee Turner and Kaitlyn in a winning effort when Naomi pinned Turner after a leg lariat. On the November 10 episode of FCW Televison, Cameron and Naomi teamed up with Audrey Marie in a winning effort defeating Caylee Turner, Ivelisse Velez and Raquel Diaz. On the March 21 episode of NXT which aired on April 10, The Funkadactyls were defeated by The Bella Twins when Nikki pinned Cameron after The Bellas performed a tag-team move on Cameron. Managing Brodus Clay; Feud with The Bellas (2012–2013) On the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw, Cameron and Naomi made their main roster WWE debut the dancers and valets as the '''The Funkadactyls for the returning Brodus Clay. They made their WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania XXVIII during a segment with Clay. On the April 20 episode of SmackDown, The Funkadactlys and Clay began a brief association with Hornswoggle. At the pre-show of the TLC pay-per-view on December 16, 2012, The Funkadactlys participated in their first televised WWE match, which was a "Santa's Little Helpers" battle royal which was won by Naomi. On the February 6 episode of WWE Main Event, The Funkadactyls got into a backstage altercation with Tamina Snuka and Aksana after Snuka and Aksana began to persuade Brodus Clay to fire The Funkadactyls and hire them as his backup dancers. This led to their first tag team match in which they defeated Snuka and Aksana. The Funkadactlys finally faced off in tag-team competition against The Bella Twins on the March 27 episode of WWE Main Event, where The Bella Twins emerged victorious when Nikki pinned Naomi after an interference by Cody Rhodes. On the April 1 episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls where defeated by The Bella Twins after Brie reversed Cameron's crossbody block attempt. Brodus Clay, Tensai and The Funkadactyls against The Bella Twins and Team Rhodes Scholars at WrestleMania 29 in an eight–person mixed tag team match, however the match was cancelled because of time restraints. On the April 12 episode of SmackDown!, The Funkadactlys teamed up with Kaitlyn The Bella Twins and Tamina Snuka when Nikki pinned Naomi after an interference by Brie. On the April 29 episode of Raw, Naomi was defeated by Brie following "Twin Magic" but then Cameron complained with the referee disqualified The Bella Twins despite not seeing the switch. In retaliation, The Bella Twins focused on attacking Cameron for costing them the win. Feud with AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka (2013–2014) The cast of Total Divas entered a feud with WWE Divas Champion — AJ Lee on the August 26 episode Raw, after Natalya's match with Brie Bella, when AJ Lee interrupted and declared war on the Total Divas against the "real" hard earning Divas. On the November 22 episode of SmackDown, The Funkadactlys defeated AJ Lee in handicap match, despite the interference from Tamina Snuka. The Total Divas defeated "The True Divas" (Alicia Fox, Aksana, Divas Champion AJ, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Tamina Snuka and Summer Rae) in a traditional survivor series elimination tag-team match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view and the following night on an episode of Raw. The Funkadactyls were nominated for Diva of the Year, which was won by The Bella Twins, however they won Best Dance Moves. On December 15 at the TLC pay-per-view, The Funkadactlys and Tensai, abandoned Brodus Clay because of his attitude, effectively disbanding Tons of Funk. The following night on an episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls aligned themselves with R-Truth and Xavier Woods and started managing them to their matches. On the December 24 episode of Raw, The Total Divas defeated Aksana, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae, Kaitlyn and Tamina Snuka. On the December 30 episode of Raw, The Funkadactlys teamed up with The Bella Twins and Eva Marie in a losing effort to Aksana, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Summer Rae and Rosa Mendes after Aksana pinned Nikki following a distraction from Mendes. Naomi received a push and defeated Lee in various tag team matches on both Raw and SmackDown. However their rivalry was cut shortly after Naomi suffered an eye injury during her match with Aksana on the February 3 episode of Raw. On the February 10 episode of Raw, Cameron pinned Aksana during a six-Divas tag team match, and once again on the February 19 episode of Main Event in a singles match. On February 23 at the Elimination Chamber, Cameron received her first shot at the WWE Divas Championship, a match which she won via disqualification after Tamina Snuka accidentally attacked Lee. Five days later on Smackdown, Cameron would receive another shot at the title, but was unsuccessful. Naomi would make her return after her eye injury, teaming with Cameron in a tag team match against AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, which they would win, when Naomi pinned Lee. They lost their WrestleMania debuts after Naomi submitted to the Black Widow. Dissension and Split (2014) Cameron was later inserted in a feud with newly crowned WWE Divas Champion Paige after she interrupted Paige's speech during her press conference at the Payback post-show. This led to a non-title match on the June 5 episode of Superstars where Paige defeated Cameron, who began turning into a villainess during the match. In a rematch, Paige once again defeated Cameron via submission on the June 16 edition of Raw. The following night on Main Event, Naomi defeated Paige in a non-title match. After the match, Cameron attacked Paige, but Paige was able to save herself and then shook hands with Naomi who just watched the catfight without interfering. Cameron later left without Naomi, hinting at dissolution between The Funkadactyls. On the June 27 episode of Smackdown, Cameron once again lost to Paige in a non-title match and attacked her after the match ended, but with Naomi interfering to separate. After the catfight, Paige turned her back to Naomi and Cameron, which led to Cameron pushing Naomi on to Paige, and Paige thinking that Naomi had attacked her, creating tension between them for the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, where Naomi lost to Paige. The next night on Raw, The Funkadactyls defeated Nikki Bella in a handicap match, where they had a disagreement after the match. On the following evening on Main Event, The Funkadactyls faced Nikki in a tag team match with Alicia Fox, who was put in by Stephanie McMahon to do her dirty work. Fox attacked Nikki during the match, leading to Cameron capturing the victory. On the July 7 edition of Raw, the duo lost a tag team match against the Divas Champion AJ Lee and Paige after Cameron was pinned by Paige. After the match, they quarreled ending in a catfight separated by various referees, completing Cameron's villainous turn and disbanding The Funkadactyls. Other media In the May 2013, The Funkadactlys were announced to appear in the E! reality show Total Divas, along with Natalya, Eva Marie, Jo-Jo Offerman, and The Bella Twins. The Funkadactlys appeared on E! News to share their workout tips and promote the premiere of "Total Divas" on E!. It was revealed on November 20, 2013, that Total Divas has been renewed for a second season. They appeared on the November 15 episode of The JBL and Cole Show, doing a loveline segment. The Funkadactlys along with The Bellas appeared on The Steve Harvey Show. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Simultaneous Split-legged leg drop **Double suplex * Wrestlers managed **Byron Saxton **Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) **Natalya **R-Truth **Xavier Woods *'Entrance themes' ** "Somebody Call My Momma" by Jim Johnston (Used while managing Brodus Clay, and during tag and singles competition; January 9, 2012 – July 7, 2014) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI ranked Naomi #'24' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2013 ** PWI ranked Cameron #'37' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2013 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2013) with Eva Marie, JoJo, Natalya and The Bella Twins vs. AJ Lee, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae and Tamina Snuka on November 24 *'WWE' **Slammy Award for Best Dance Moves of the Year (2013) See also *Team What the Funk External links * * * CageMatch profile Category:2012 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Female teams and stables Category:2014 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni